One Sweet Day
by esmtz
Summary: Mariah Carey. During the fight with Haku what would have happened if Sasuke didnt get to Naruto in time pairing: NaruSasu not a death fic
1. Naruto's Death

One Sweet Day

One Sweet Day

By: esmtz

Sasuke POV

It all happened so fast. One minute the guy in the mask was in front of me going from mirror to mirror as I followed him with my sharingan when suddenly he has his sights set on Naruto, who was lying unconscious on the ground, and had already started running to where he was at. I quickly turned and ran to try and stop him from killing Naruto but as I got closer I could see that the guy had already thrown the needles in Naruto's direction and I already knew I wasn't gonna make it in time.

"NARUTO!!" I screamed as the needles pierced his back.

I saw that blood was quickly coming out of the wounds and I turned and used my fire ball jutsu to send the guy in the mask flying and he hits the ground and I quickly run towards kneeling down and picking him up and putting him in my arms and I try shaking him as my eyes go back normal.

"Wake up loser don't you die on me"

Tears started forming in my eyes but I sighed with relief as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Sasuke…" he coughed up blood making me really worried but I didn't show it.

"Naruto your going to be ok alright you're not going to die" I told him firmly. I wasn't sure if what I was saying was to comfort him or myself and I watched as he shook his head.

"Sasuke…I need to tell you that…" he coughs up more blood and as I was about to say something he stopped me "I need to tell you that….I've hated you since I met you….but now Sasuke…."

His eyes slowly started closing but I shook him to keep him awake.

"Naruto don't do this" tears already started falling out without meaning to and they landed on Naruto's face and he chuckles.

"I didn't know tough guy Sasuke could cry…" he winces in pain as he slowly raises his hand and touches my cheek making me cry harder.

"Naruto…."

"Sasuke….I….love…..you" his eyes close and his hand drops back onto his stomach.

I shook him but he didn't wake up and I started crying harder as I slowly pulled Naruto up and brought him into a hug.

"I hated you too loser….but after all we've been through….." I choked on a sob remembering all we had gone through "I love you too…."

I heard as the guy we were fighting got up but I didn't care as I just sat there kissing Naruto's cheek and then laying my head on his shoulder hugging him even tighter refusing to let go as tears continued falling down my face.

"If only you were faster then maybe you could have saved him" I heard him say and slowly I started getting really pissed off as I gently layed Naruto on the ground.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Naruto" I growled as I turned and faced him with my sharingan ready.

He starts moving from mirror to mirror again.

"Show me what you're really capable of" the guy in the mask says.


	2. Flashbacks

One Sweet Day

One Sweet Day

By: esmtz

Sasuke POV

I watch him carefully now fully able to see his attacks. He starts throwing the needles again but this time I manage to completely dodge the attack and I smirk.

"What's the matter cant catch up with me?" he throws more and I dodge but I quickly manage to grab a few then throw them back as well as lighting them up with my fireball jutsu.

The move was way too fast for him to dodge as the needles manage to burn his right arm as he tried to get out of the way.

"Hmm you're really something to pull off a move like that" he says as he pulls out the needles and tosses them aside.

"Heh no I just think you're too slow" I say.

I think he was really starting to slow down or my sharingan was really helping me out. Either way he's not getting out of this alive as I turn to look at Naruto then back at the guy in the mask with my eyes full of rage. Suddenly the guy starts making hand signs I haven't seen before.

"Im sorry but this has to end now" he says.

Before I knew what was happening big chunks of ice started appearing on the floor and growing as each tried to hit me but I quickly got out of the way. I went to where Naruto was at, picked him up, and then got him away from the battle.

"Your not going to escape" I hear him say as I turn back to face him watching as more ice headed my way.

I quickly went the other way so as to not put Naruto in danger (he knows Naruto's dead but is in denial) and as I did the ice started coming at me faster.

"What the…?!" I tried to dodge but one managed to hit me on the left side of my stomach and I cry out in pain as I land on the ground holding my wound.

"Told you" the boy says as he lands in front of me and I just growl at him.

As I stood there I started having flashbacks of Naruto and me.

Flashback:

"Aw shut up I'll do whatever it takes to be hokage"

"You're not hurt are you…scaredy cat"

"We climbed all the way to the top"

"I want some more!"

"Get up loser we gotta team up"

Flashback End:

Tears started falling down my face as I tried to keep my emotions in check but I couldn't do it as I let out a whimper without meaning to as I watch the ice come closer to me.

Flashback:

"Sasuke!"

"Just try not to slow me down loser"

"…and my future dream is to be the greatest hokage"

"You're such a loser Naruto"

Flashback End:

I stand up ignoring the pain in my side as the ice continues to come at me but this time much slower as I manage to send out my fireball jutsu and it burns the ice making it all melt into water.

"Heh looks like your getting to weak to keep your attacks going" I grin.

Suddenly he just vanishes right in front of me and I look around but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"You think hiding from me is going to help you?!" I yell still keeping my guard up.

"I'm sorry but I can't finish this fight right now" I hear him say and I immediately run towards where I heard his voice.

"What do you mean you can't?! Come back you coward!" I yell out as I keep on running.

I don't stop until I suddenly hear a crackling sound and it came from where I knew Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting.

"What just happened…?" I said as I started running again only to find the situation in front of me.

A pack of dogs were all on Zabuza and the guy in the mask was in front of him….with Kakashi just finished his attack as his hand was on the guys chest.

"What the…?!" I say.


	3. One Sweet Day

One Sweet Day

One Sweet Day

By: esmtz

Sasuke POV

I looked from Kakashi back to the boy, whose mask had now fallen off, in front of Zabuza then back to Kakashi.

"What just…?!"

Before I could continue what I was saying I saw Sakura run over to me and completely jumped on me hugging me.

"Let go Sakura" I say as I push her off me.

"Oh Sasuke im so glad you're safe!" Sakura says smiling and I sigh some things will never change I think to myself. "Um Where's Naruto?" she asks looking around.

My heart just stopped for a few seconds but I didn't respond right away. I waited a few seconds before finally telling her.

"He said he needed to go check on Inari and his mother. He left them alone and was worried that something might have happened" I quickly lied.

"Oh ok….Sasuke what's wrong?" She looks at me worried and I didn't know what she was talking about until I noticed myself shaking as well as feeling tears starting to show but I shake them away.

"Nothing Sakura I was….just afraid something bad happened to you"

I really regret saying that as she blushed like mad and hugged me real hard and kissed my cheek.

"Oh Sasuke you care about me!"

I sigh as I push her off me again but I don't say anything to her as she just stands next to me completely happy.

"Well that's real nice of the kid to go check on my family"

I jumped as I heard Tazuna speak and I see him next to Sakura and I nod.

"Yeah it is" I say but I don't look at him as I keep my focus on Kakashi and Zabuza as they continue fighting and I see that the boy in the mask was layed down where he couldn't get hit.

I think Tazuna suspected something was wrong because for the next few minutes that I paid attention he kept looking at me raising one of his eyebrows at me but then I just plain ignored him as I had to concentrate on protecting the old man or at least that's what I was supposed to do I was to busy trying to keep my emotions in check before I burst out into tears in front of both Sakura and Tazuna and in which case they'd both know something was wrong with me and I didn't want to deal with that right now. It wasn't until Kakashi got the upper hand with Zabuza taking out both his arms that I turned to Sakura.

"Sakura can you manage from here without me?" I say seriously and she nods.

"Yeah Sasuke why?" she looks at me confused.

"I'll be back" I say as I turn and go to where Naruto was at.

It took only a few minutes to get there and all I saw was Naruto laying in the same position I left him in. I shake my head as I get closer to him.

"He's just sleeping that's all he'll wake up soon" I told myself as I sat next to him and carefully lifted him into my arms turning him over and carefully removing the needles. I turned him back around so I could see his face. "Naruto…the boy in the mask is dead….I wish I could say that I killed him but…." Tears started falling again and I started crying as I pulled him closer to me and I put my face very close to his. "I don't know what to do loser….I can't believe you're affecting me this much…." I started shaking and I choked on a sob as I hugged him tighter. "Please don't be dead Naruto….I just barely got to tell you how I felt….don't go please you are all I have left…."

Just then I heard footsteps and I turned and saw Inari and the rest of the village heading to where Sakura and the others were at. They didn't see me so I keep quiet until they pass by. When I can't see them anymore I turn back to Naruto and I get up holding him in my arms while im standing and I carry him to where the others were at crying softly to myself and as I get there Sakura notices me and smiles but then she sees Naruto and comes running up to us.

"Naruto!" she yells but as she keeps on looking at him she starts crying and Tazuna sees and is stunned.

From what I saw the battle was finally over and it had started raining. I finally let more tears fall and this time I didn't care that everyone was seeing me cry as I drop to my knees with Naruto still in my arms and I look up towards the sky and I close my eyes and I scream.

"NARUTO!!"

Everyone was quiet except for Sakura who was crying and footsteps that I didn't know who it belonged to coming toward me. I open my eyes and I see Kakashi holding Zabuza who looked like was dying. He turned his head to look at me.

"Boy while you fought with Haku his heart was breaking in two he was too soft and too kind with both you boys"

I didn't know what Zabuza meant by that but before I could ask Kakashi took him towards where the boy was at and layed him to next to him. I just sat there looking down at Naruto who wasn't moving and the one thought that crossed my mind was how was I gonna live without Naruto.


	4. Returning To The Village

One Sweet Day

One Sweet Day

By: esmtz

Sasuke POV

We all started walking back towards the village everyone quiet except for the few sobs that came from Sakura and Inari. If I could I would have cried more but I couldn't as now I was just plain numb looking down at the boy I loved in my arms as Kakashi had his hand on my shoulder guiding me since I clearly wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. Once we got to the village we went straight to Tazuna's and Kakashi got Naruto from me and took him to a room in the back. I just sat down at the table looking at my hands.

"I'm so sorry about what happened" I heard Inari's mother say but I didn't pay attention to her as I clenched my hands into fists.

I heard as Kakashi came into the room again but none of us said anything for awhile as Inari left the room and Sakura just sat next to me clinging on to my arm crying hysterical. I barely saw as food was placed in front of me but I hardly touched it as I just sat there doing nothing but looking at the food and then to the empty chair where Naruto was supposed to sit.

"I'm not hungry" I said suddenly as I got up from my chair and I went towards the door.

"Sasuke where are you going?!" I heard Sakura say and I turned towards her and the others.

"I'm going for a walk"

"Don't be out to long Sasuke" Kakashi said but I paid no attention and I left.

Flashback:

"Get up loser we gotta team up!"

"I know what we have to do believe it Sasuke!"

"Come on lets go I can't keep protecting you like this!"

"Well then don't I never asked for your help!"

Flashback End:

I clenched my fists at my side as I walked around the village. I heard as everyone was celebrating but no one even knew or cared that someone died protecting them in the first place and it was Naruto. Tears started falling again and I already knew that I wasn't gonna last long this way. Either I was gonna die in whatever fight I get in next or die of a broken heart. I started remembering more of Naruto and I started breaking into sobs again.

"Why loser…?"

Flashback:

"If Naruto's hungry he'll be weak and ineffective that hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission"

"Hey loser did you forget about breakfast? You're such a loser"

"I didn't know tough guy Sasuke could cry…"

"Sasuke…I….love…..you….."

Flashback End:

I barely got to tell him how I felt but I never got the chance to actually prove it and that's one of many things I regret now. I should have been more open with him I should have let him in instead of being the jerk pushing him away but now its too late he's gone. I started crying harder as I finally had to admit to myself that Naruto really was gone.

"You were my best friend, my rival who kept me trying to do my very best and the closest thing I had to family….and now you're gone…."

I started having a hard time breathing as my vision started getting blurry and my legs started giving out under me I was falling until someone had caught me.

"Naruto…?" I whispered weakly but then nothing but dark overtook me.

I don't know how long I had been out but I found myself in someone's house but I knew it wasn't Tazuna's as I sat up in bed and looked out the window. It had already turned dark by now and I heard the door open to reveal a woman coming in the room.

"Oh you're awake" she said as she left and returned with food "here"

I started eating since I had nothing back at Tazuna's. As soon as I finished I looked at her.

"How long have I been out?"

"Oh just for a few hours not long at all" she replied as she gave me a cup of water.

"I'm sorry I passed out like that" I said as I take it and I quickly take a drink.

"It's alright you fought real hard to protect us so it's no surprise" she says smiling "thank you"

I just nod as I put the drink down and I get out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asks me worried.

"I need to go back to Tazuna's" I said partially lying since I was really gonna continue my walk and then go back to the place.

"You sure you'll be alright Konoha ninja?"

"Yeah"

She sighs and gets up.

"Well alright if you insist"

It took a few more minutes of convincing her that I was fine before she aloud me to leave. I was walking for a few more minutes when suddenly I hear someone call out my name.

"Sasuke!"

I turn around and see Sakura running up to me with a huge smile on her face and from what I could tell had stopped crying awhile ago but still had a little red in her eyes.

"What is it Sakura?"

"It's Naruto he's alive!"

I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"What?" I whispered but she heard it.

"It's true come with me!" Sakura grabs my hand and starts running us toward Tazuna's house.

Flashback:

"Boy while you fought with Haku his heart was breaking in two he was too soft and too kind with both you boys"

Flashback End:

What Zabuza said before was that what he meant that Haku didn't kill Naruto? I didn't know what to believe. We got to the house and rushed in. Sakura pushed me to the door of the room where Kakashi put Naruto in and I slowly reached for the doorknob but I was hesitant in opening it.

"Come on Sasuke go in" Sakura said as she gently pushed me more and I opened the door and went inside and I closed the door behind me.

The moment I saw what was in front of me my heart started pumping fast like I was on adrenaline rush or something and I started turning red and I barely managed to get out one word.

"Naruto"

He just sat there on the bed and he looked at me smiling brightly.

"Sasuke"


	5. He's Alive And End

One Sweet Day

One Sweet Day

By: esmtz

Sasuke POV

I just stood there stunned to see that Naruto was really there looking at me. If it wasn't for the fact that I was shaking and I couldn't move I would have immediately went towards Naruto but instead he got up and hugged me.

"Sasuke im so glad you're ok…" he says looking up at me tearing a little bit.

"What do you mean you loser you were the one who almost…." I stopped myself there as I hugged him back as well as kissing his cheek as I put one of my hands through his hair.

"Sasuke…did you mean what you said before to me?"

I pulled back a little to look at Naruto who looked both shocked and was completely turning a deep shade of red. I paused for a few seconds before answering.

"Yeah I did" I said as I slowly leaned my face toward his closing my eyes and I kissed him on the lips then I pulled away and opened my eyes watching as he turned an even more darker shade of red. "Does that prove it to you Naruto?" I ask smiling.

"Sasuke…"

"I'll admit it now Naruto but when you were hit by the guy in the mask's needles I thought….well you know" I swallowed and looked away "I was in denial for the most part as I kept on fighting him but after awhile I lost it Naruto I completely did" I said as I looked back at him "Naruto you mean so much to me that I can't bear it if you did….I'm sorry that I was always a jerk to you…"

Before I could continue I felt him wrap his arms around me and he pulled me into a kiss making me turn red.

"Sasuke you're just as important to me too. I also wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you after all…" he smiles at me "you are all I have and not only that but I love you so much Sasuke I really do"

"I love you too you loser" I grin as I bring him into another kiss.

I hear the door open as well as Sakura's shocked scream as she ran away from the room.

"Heh I don't think Sakura expected to walk in on this" Naruto says laughing and I laugh also.

"Yeah I don't think she did either"

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Hey Naruto"

"Yeah Sasuke?" Naruto looks at me.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again alright" I say seriously and he nods.

"I'll try not to as long as you don't try to get back at me for this"

"Don't worry I wont"

Both of us go sit on the bed holding each others hand looking out the window.

"Well it looks like we're leaving in the morning back to Konoha since we're done with what we needed to do" I said turning towards Naruto.

"Yeah but I have to admit im gonna miss this place even though we were only here for what a week?" Naruto says.

I smile at him.

"I know what you mean"

There was another pause.

"Sasuke do you think Sakura or the others are gonna walk in on us?" Naruto asks.

"I seriously doubt it I think Sakura knows not to come back in here and probably has told everyone else by now why Naruto?" I ask as he grins.

"Oh no reason" he says as he goes to lock the door and then comes back and lies down on the bed making me grin.

"I see what you're getting at but are you sure you're ready for me loser?"

"I've been ready Sasuke now come on before someone does walk in on us"

Morning:

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here" Kakashi says to Tazuna as we were leaving his house.

"Its no problem and thank you for staying and fighting off Gato and his men" Tazuna replies.

I notice that Sakura was next to Kakashi and wasn't looking at me or Naruto and I chuckle as I whisper in Naruto's ear.

"I don't think Sakura is going to be able to talk or even look at us for awhile"

Naruto laughs.

"Oh well who cares we still have each other"

We both chuckle as Kakashi and Tazuna shake hands.

"Please come back any time" Tazuna says as he looks back at his family "I'm sure Inari would be very happy if Naruto would come back and visit"

I growl silently but no one hears it except Naruto who turned red again.

"Of course but you know how us ninja are we're very busy but we'll try" Kakashi says as we turn and start leaving waving back for a few seconds before looking back ahead of us.

After a few minutes of walking Sakura started talking.

"Naruto just because Sasuke likes you that doesn't mean im gonna stop trying to get him to like me" she says as she and Naruto butt heads.

"Oh yeah lets see you try it Sakura!" Naruto responds clenching his fists and I sigh not even bothering to say anything.

They kept this going for awhile before Sakura stopped replying and she was back to her usual self flirting with me but this time Naruto kept on giving her looks and I laughed as I saw Kakashi just sigh and shake his head. Things were going to get a lot better from here on out. I started thinking about my revenge against my brother Itachi but now that I have Naruto with me I no longer cared about that and I smiled to myself as we kept on walking.

THE END


End file.
